


Watching (And Being Watched)

by J_E_McCormick



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism, collar kink, i.... think, this is... pure smut I'm sorry, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: Connor smiles as he draws back further to properly watch Evan again. This had been the other boy’s idea, and Connor hadn’t even had to think before agreeing. He loves seeing Evan in their heated moments, loves seeing him in the throes of pleasure, and this just gave him a better vantage. And, if he was honest, he always liked the idea of watching a partner get themselves off.Turns out, Evan likes the idea of watching and being watched too. It’s win-win.





	Watching (And Being Watched)

**Author's Note:**

> me: I want to write some deep and meaningful DEH fic  
> me, days later, sitting 1800+ words deep in smut: well, fuck
> 
> This is probably my first real, proper smut fic I've ever published. I'm surprisingly pleased with the quality of it, which is why I decided to upload it before I could regret the decision. I've seen surprisingly little smut of these two (or I'm used to fandoms much older and deeper than DEH) so I wrote my own, apparently.
> 
> I think it's worth mentioning: the collar is not part of any sort of petplay or D/s dynamic, Evan simply enjoys the stimulation of something against/around his neck. It may or may not be an erogenous zone for him. Whoops.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the fic you filthy sinners *throws at*

“O-oh, Connor…”

Connor smirks as he looks over Evan. The other boy is naked except for a thin, light-blue collar around his neck, and he’s straddled over a pillow and shaking just a little with the tension in his body. Connor just allowed his hand to wander up Evan’s thigh, stroking at the skin where it met his hip. That little gesture had earned him a strong buck of Evan’s hips and that beautiful, soft moan that just escaped his lips.

“Yes?” Connor drawls, reaching the hand up to tug a little at the collar. Evan whimpers and bites at his lower lip, shuddering all over and bucking out of the careful, steady rhythm he had settled into. “What is it Ev?”

“I-I want…” Evan’s breathing is uneven, but Connor can tell it’s in a good way. “W-want you to touch me more, Connor…”

“I thought I was meant to be watching?” Connor teases lightly. Evan’s face flushes, more than it already had, and Connor admires the way the pinkness travels down his chest as well. Evan makes a strangled little noise, an attempt at speech that gets garbled on its way to his throat. Even now, he’s a little shy, and Connor lets him gather himself for a moment.

“Y-yes, but…” Evan has to pause to take a deep breath, try and steady his voice a little. “I l-like when you, when you touch, b-but it’s not… i-it’s not actively getting me o-off. When you t-touch my leg, o-or my neck. Th-things like that.”

Connor hums a little, as if he’s considering those words, watching Evan rock himself gently back and forth, back and forth, against the pillow. He presses a hand to the centre of Evan’s chest, moves his palm in a broad stroke over a pectoral, grins at the way Evan tips his head back a little and moans quietly.

“Well, I think I can oblige.” Connor chuckles softly.

“Th-thank, thank you…” Evan mumbles, almost like it’s instinctual, his adam’s apple bobbing. It makes such a pretty picture that Connor can’t help but lean forwards and press lips and teeth to the bared skin of Evan’s throat, just above where the collar rests. Evan gasps, and Connor can feel the way his whole body bows towards Connor, the way he presses into the contact as Connor works on a lovebite. He tugs on the collar again a little to encourage him, and reckons that had Evan been standing upright his knees may have just given out under him from the way his legs shudder.

“You look so good like this, you know?” Connor murmurs as he pulls back to admire his handiwork. The mottled red of the lovebite looks wonderful against the sky blue of the collar. “I love getting to watch you.”

Evan makes a humming noise that sounds like it may have been an attempt to swallow a whine that didn’t quite work. He’s still got his head tipped back, offering his neck to Connor, but his shoulders are pulled forward a little in a way that looks like he’s just restraining himself from curling into himself like usual. Connor decides to press more kisses and nips to his throat to coax him into relaxing a little more, raising a hand to rub at Evan’s nape as well. The blonde near melts against him and Connor considers it a job well done.

“That’s it.” He murmurs, his breath against the hinge of Evan’s jaw. “Relax. Enjoy yourself, yeah? That’s what I’m here to see.”

Evan lets out a breathless little laugh. “Y-yeah.” He agrees.

Connor smiles as he draws back further to properly watch Evan again. This had been the other boy’s idea, and Connor hadn’t even had to think before agreeing. He loves seeing Evan in their heated moments, loves seeing him in the throes of pleasure, and this just gave him a better vantage. And, if he was honest, he always liked the idea of watching a partner get themselves off.

Turns out, Evan likes the idea of watching and being watched too. It’s win-win.

Evan has dropped his head forwards, though it doesn’t hide all the marks Connor left. He moves his hips in graceful, rolling motions, practiced and steady. His length drags against the material of the pillowcase, and Connor can almost see the waves of pleasure it sends through him in the shivering of his muscles. His breath is coming in soft, heated pants, his mouth hanging open a little, lips pink and swollen from kisses and the worrying of his own teeth. His eyes are closed, eyelashes fluttering a little against his cheeks as he lets himself simply focus on the sensations, on the pleasure coiling through his body.

Connor loves the sight of it. He wants to let Evan know, but he doesn’t want to break him from the little bubble he’s fallen into, pleasuring himself without any thought or worry of being seen or judged.

Instead he reaches down to palm himself, groaning softly as the touch makes him realise he’s been aching for some relief. He’s still in a soft sleep shirt and well-worn boxers, having been far too focused on Evan to undress himself. For a moment he just rubs through the material, shivering a little as his mind supplies him with the thought that the sensation must parallel what Evan is feeling, before reaching up and back to tug his shirt off.

The shifting of his weight must disturb Evan somewhat, because he looks up a little hazily. Connor gives him a warm, lazy grin as he catches Evan’s eyes on him, stretches himself out a little more than necessary as he starts working his boxers off as well. Evan gives a soft whimper, his eyes raking up and down Connor’s body.

“Like what you see?” Connor chuckles, starting to stroke himself to the same careful pace Evan is moving at. Evan’s head bobs up and down wordlessly for a moment.

“Yeah.” He breathes, when his words come back to him.

Evan’s eyes catch on Connor’s hand, gaze following it up and down his length. He lets out a low, shuddering breath, tongue briefly wetting his lips before the bottom one is pulled back between his teeth. Connor catches the pure lust in Evan’s gaze, in his frame, and can’t help a moan from bubbling up through his lips. To be the one being looked at in that way does more for him than he expected.

You learn something new every day.

“God, Evan…” Connor mutters, moving his hand a little faster. Evan whimpers softly and speeds up his own pace to match Connor’s.

“Connor, kiss me.” He pleads, and Connor is all too happy to lean forwards and press their lips together, heated and clumsy. Evan kisses back with just a little bit of desperation, and when Connor tugs at the collar around his neck he moans into Connor’s mouth. When they part briefly their breath mingles, hot and heavy.

“Perfect. So perfect for me, Evan.” Connor breathes, and Evan makes a soft sound and kisses Connor hard for a moment.

“Y-you too.” He murmurs when he pulls back. “Y-you look so good, Connor, I n-never want to stop looking at you.”

Connor feels himself flush a little at that. “Yeah?”

“Yes, G-God yes.” Evan says eagerly. “Seeing you like this, kn-knowing, knowing I’m what’s making you feel this way… Knowing y-you enjoy it too…” He lets out a breath, a soft sound of pleasure. “I love it.”

“We can definitely do this again.” Connor tells him, feeling the heavy drape of lust over his body, the coiling desire in his abdomen.

“G-Good.” Evan groans softly.

“I wanna see you come like this.”

Evan makes another strangled sound that may have been an attempt at English, and gasps a breath like half the air from his lungs has been stolen. “Oh, fuck.”

Connor grins. He speeds up his pace again and watches as Evan eagerly matches it. His hands are clutching desperately, white-knuckled, to the pillow he’s riding, and each thrust of his hips seems sharper. Connor can feel the bed rocking just a little with him. He can see how wound up Evan is in every line of his body, each tense muscle below the skin.

“Come on, Ev, let me see.” He coaxes. Evan shivers at his voice. “You look so pretty when you come, make such lovely noises, let me see you, let me hear you…”

“C-Connor, Connor, oh, _f-fuck_ , Connor…” His name is a plea on Evan’s lips, and Connor’s not sure he’ll ever get used to it. It still sends fire through his veins to hear it. Evan’s voice is always so high and needy, strained with desire, wavering and shaking from desperation, not fear, not embarrassment. It’s the voice he gets when he’s close to the edge, teetering just before it, and he _wants_ , wants nothing but Connor and his release. It’s music to Connor’s ears.

When Evan comes it’s with a wordless cry, eyes pressed shut and mouth open as every muscle goes tight and then relaxes, hips bucking instinctually to ride out the pleasure high. Connor watches him with hungry eyes, groaning lowly as his own release approaches and finally crashes over him. He’s not sure it’s the best orgasm he’s ever had, but it’s definitely up there, and it trumps every other time he’s gotten off by touching himself.

Evan is slumped forwards a little, shaking and panting as he tries to regain his breath. Connor drags himself out of the heavy laziness that tends to follow an orgasm to pull Evan close and encourage him to lie down, tucked close against his side. Evan quite willingly goes boneless, sighing softly. Connor kicks the pillow off the bed to be dealt with later, and gently removes the collar and sets it aside for the same. That done, Connor tugs the blanket up around them a little and presses a kiss to Evan’s temple.

“You good?” He murmurs.

“S-so good.” Evan mumbles in return, and Connor chuckles. “Tired though.”

“I thank God every day that you also get sleepy in the afterglow.” Connor teases gently. “I want a nap, and God knows you earned one too.”

“Yay.” Evan may be half-asleep already. Connor wouldn’t really be surprised.

Evan shows himself to be more awake than Connor thought when he pushes himself up with one arm and leans across Connor to kiss him gently. It’s softer and sweeter than those they exchanged earlier, and Connor hums contentedly into it.

“Th-thanks for trying that with, with me.” Evan says softly.

“Believe me when I say the pleasure was mine.” Connor grins a little, and Evan laughs.

“Mine too.” He smiles. He snuggles against Connor’s side again, resting his head on his shoulder and nestling into the crook of his neck. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Ev.” Connor murmurs.

He nuzzles into Evan’s hair, closes his eyes, and like that, tangled up in each other’s limbs, surrounded by each other’s warmth, content in each other’s presence, they drop off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback and reviews are highly appreciated. Especially here, since this is very much new territory for me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
